counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Galil AR
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 35 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 666 RPM |weightloaded = 3.30 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 2788 feet/second |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |counterpart = FAMAS |Movement_speed = 215 / 250 (14%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 30 |Recoilcontrol = 20 / 26 (76%) |Accuraterange = 16 m |Armorpenetration = 77.5% |Penetrationpower = 200 |Rangemodifier = 0.98 |Hotkey = B-4-1 T |Entity = weapon_galilar |Game = }} The Galil AR is a Terrorist rifle that has replaced the IDF Defender in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The Galil AR is modeled after the Galil ACE 22, an Israeli assault rifle manufactured by Israel Weapon Industries. The ACE 22 is the medium barrel version of the IWI Galil ACE series, produced since 2008. Its in-game name comes from a different weapon in the same family, the Galil AR. In-game, the Galil AR costs $2000, making it the cheapest Terrorist assault rifle. It has a high rate of fire but moderately strong recoil. It holds 35 rounds in its magazine, 5 more than most other assault rifles, and has a good penetration power. Its primary disadvantage is that it cannot instantly kill targets at full health and armor with a single headshot, and accuracy is somewhat low at long range. In general, the Galil AR is a good choice for an eco round assault rifle, but is not very good for buy rounds. Properties Tactics *It is a great weapon for economy rounds and a purchase following the loss of a pistol round. Due to its low anti-armor damage however, the AK-47 is almost always preferred over the Galil AR. *For close quarter combat and at medium ranges, fire full-auto, preferable at the chest of a target. **At longer ranges, burst-fire or tapfire for maximum efficiency while strafing to avoid damage. *This weapon is a poor choice against enemy snipers due to the inability to quickly kill armored snipers in one shot, unlike the AK-47. Avoid common sniper spots whenever possible. *Avoid strafing and spraying bullets with this weapon, due to the high spread. Moreover, players with lighter and more accurate weapons can "out-strafe" users. **If you have to spray bullets, be sure that you are in close range with your target. Also, move down your mouse to counter the recoil. * Reduced the price of FAMAS and Galil by $200 (to $2050 and $1800, respectively) *Improved full-auto spraying accuracy of FAMAS and Galil. }} Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Trivia *In the alpha and beta and PAX 2011 version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Galil AR had a Meprolight Tritium Powered Reflex Sight attachment on the rifle's handguard. The weapon could zoom in like the AUG and the SG 553. This attachment was later removed to balance out with its CT counterpart, the FAMAS[https://youtu.be/ogcBfHjzsIU?t=35m3s Counter-Strike Global Offensive: America vs. Europe] (at 35:03) on Youtube. **Before an update, the attachment still appeared in the HUD kill icon. *Before the CS:GO sound update, the P90, Galil AR, SG 553, and AUG shared the same "cocking" or "cycling" sound. *The IDF Defender, an older predecessor, weighs slightly more (215 vs 210) than the Galil AR, like in real life. *In the early stages of development, the bolt-pull sounds were not properly synced with the animations. *Similar to the G3SG1 from older games, if a person views the reload sequence of the Galil AR from the "classic" view model position, the magazine appears to be taken out and simply placed back into the rifle. *Despite being modelled after the Galil ACE 22, the HUD image and achievement icon shows a Galil SAR, as noted by the different stock.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#IWI_Galil_ACE_22 *Before the sound update, the Galil AR shares the same firing sound with the M4A4. References External links *Galil ACE at Wikipedia. tr:Galil AR Category:Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons